Gone with the Wind: Observation by Cristina Yang
by RunningWithScalpels78
Summary: Girls get sad. Girls watch movie. Awesomness ensues. McStizzieish sort of.


**I can't be stopped. I love Gone with the Wind. I love it so much that I needed to make it McStizzie. I did not however need to write another story. I give you this one shot in honor of my love of great cinema and of Katherine Heigl and Eric Dane. Tell me what you think.**

Burke had picked Georgia, George had picked Callie, and Derek picked letting go. Now three beautiful women were alone sitting around a coffee table with a fifth of Mr. Cuervo, a bucket of ice, three margarita glasses, three shot glasses, and a blender. They were wallowing in self pity. It was what they did when life handed them lemons they just traded them in for some salt and limes. As if being a surgeon wasn't hard enough they had to go and complicate it with love. But the common theme for tonight was unrequited love. Burke didn't love Cristina enough, George didn't love Izzie more than Callie, and Derek couldn't love Meredith to the point she was secure with him. So they sat around with there shots and margaritas. Wallowing. Until Cristina came up with a fantastic solution.

"I have an idea."

"What?" Izzie inquired with a mouth full of tequila.

"Let's watch a sappy movie and cry."

"I'm so done with crying. Besides I don't need another reminder that I'm so very alone."

"Shut it Blondie you have us, and I need to."

"You never cry."

"Yes she does remember that time..." Meredith trailed off remembering the time. Cristina had lost _Burke's _baby, and Izzie and _George _had gone to comfort her.

"Ok point taken."

"Seriously Meredith we are already dark and twisty enough."

"Sorry. So what shall we watch?"

"I don't know. I don't usually watch those kinds of movies."

"I do."

"Of course you do. What do you suggest?"

"We can go look at my collection if you want to."

"Sure sure."

"You say that now, but this is Izzie Stevens we are talking about."

"Ah yes she used to be Queen of the Bright and Shiny people, but it can't be that bad."

"I warned you."

"How is it possible to have over one hundred and fifty romantic movies?"

"She was Queen remember."

"I can hear you. I'm standing right here."

"Well there are too many choices."

"How about The Notebook?"

"HE tried to get me to watch it with him."

"It made George cry."

"Okay bad idea what about you Cristina?"

"Sleepless in Seattle?"

"Derek loved that movie, because Seattle and New York are in it."

"It made George cry."

"Izzie everything makes him cry."

"Not Gone with the Wind. He wouldn't watch it with me."

"Neither would Derek."

"I have never seen it."

"WHAT?!?!?" Both of her friends stared at her in utter disbelief.

"We have to watch it now. Have to."

"I had to say it but she's right. Everyone has seen that movie."

"Gone with the Wind it is then."

Cristina grabbed yet another handful of popcorn as the greatest movie ever made unfolded before her. She would rather die than admit that she was on the verge of falling in love with this movie. She admired the strong willed Scarlet and felt not unlike her, but the longer she watched she started to notice some startling similarities between Scarlet O' Hara and the tall blonde to her left. Izzie looked nothing like the tiny women on the screen. Izzie's presence was demanding. She was tall and blonde and capable. Scarlet was short and dark headed and fragile looking. But Cristina recognized the fierce determination in both women's eyes. Sure it was a movie, but still.

Another thing was the men. Izzie would never use a man to hurt someone or for her own ambitions, but there were some interesting things about these men. First there was Charles Hamilton. He was clumsy and silly. She married him to make Ashley jealous. First there was Alex Karev. He was there when she needed to get some action. Ok so they weren't that similar at all. But both Charles and Alex were in the right place at the right time. So that they did have in common. Then there was Frank Kennedy. Scarlet married him to get money to save Tara. Then there was Denny. True Izzie loved him, but he did give her money which inturn allowed her to help open the clinic. It may have seemed like grasping at straws, but Cristina knew she was on to something. The only problem was the third relationship. Scarlet married Rhett, but Izzie was in love with George. There was no way in a million years you could compare the two. That's when it hit her. George O'Malley was Izzie's Ashley Wilkes. Both women in love with a married man. Throwing themselves at his mercy when they both deserved something else entirely. Callie wasn't exactly Melanie, but that was forgivable. Now the question was who was Izzie's Rhett?

Cristina tried to pick out other similarities between the women. The were both self made. They didn't give a crap about what other people thought. They were determined to get what they wanted. Izzie was kinder about it and more compassionate, but they were still so alike. They didn't take crap from anyone. Especially men. Like that one time when Izzie totally told Sloan off for making her fetch coffee. Wait a minute she thought. Scarlet yelled at Rhett like Izzie yelled at McSteamy. Oh the possibilities. The charming Clarke Gable wasn't so un McSteamy his self. Interesting, very interesting. Cristina just sat back and enjoyed the rest of the movie.

"That's how it ended?"

"I know it's so beautiful."

"That was depressing Izzie. How would you feel if your Rhett Butler just walked away from you?"

"Oh I'm so sorry Cristina. I didn't think about it reminding you of the incident." It occurred to Cristina that she was talking about the wedding debacle.

"It's okay."

"I'm going to be guys. I will see you in the morning."

"Good night Iz"

"Yeah good night."

"Do you see it?"

"See what?"

"Izzie is totally Scarlet O'Hara."

"No more alcohol for you."

"She is."

"No Izzie's is a good person. She actually cares what happens to people."

"True she is no where as self serving, but think about it."

"I guess there are some things they have in common, but the kicker is Rhett Butler. I haven't seen her with one have you?"

"I have actually."

"Oh really? Care to share that with the rest of us?"

"Mark Sloan."

"Oh my God. You are right."

"I know."

"Don't tell Izzie that she may throw something at you."

"Like a porcelain vase in the drawing room?"

"Okay so you liked the movie."

"Shouldn't we get them together."

"Oh no. If they are meant to be together they will get there own their own."

"You are no fun."

"That's because I haven't been spending enough time with my friend Jose."

* * *

And... 


End file.
